Welcome to my life
by Pampanne
Summary: Avez-vous déjà écouté Welcome to my life de Simple Plan ? Une chanson magnifique qui raconte un petit peu la vie de Kurt Hummel...


**Hey !**

**Alors déjà, je m'excuse pour le retard de Zombieland mais je rame un peux surtout avec la reprise des cours, les devoirs, les cours le samedi... Enfin vous comprenez, j'espère ^^. Et je travaille sur d'autres fanfictions (surtout des Sonfics j'ai pleins d'idées). J'en publierai souvent ^^. Bien sur, j'ai des goûts très Rock au niveau de la musique mais comme ça vous découvrez de nouveaux groupes :P.**

**Bref ! Cette fois ce n'est pas une Songfic sur Green day mais sur Simple Plan.**

**Rien est à moi. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Welcome to my life **

Kurt entra dans sa chambre, épuisé. Il balança son sac à coter de son lit avant de s'allonger tranquillement sur ce dernier. Une fois allongé, il prit son iPod, le brancha sur ses petites enceintes et cliqua sur la touche "aléatoire". Welcome to my life de Simple Plan commença. Il adorait cette chanson car il avait l'impression qu'elle avait été écrite pour lui, pour raconter sa vie.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down ? Do you ever feel out of place ?_

Kurt ferma les yeux. Il s'était déjà senti comme ça. Surtout aujourd'hui quand on l'avait poussé contre les casiers, encore une fois, et que l'on lui avait dit :

- C'est tous ce que tu mérites. Tu n'es pas à place ici.

_Like somehow you just don't belong... And no one understands you..._

En pensant aux paroles des joueurs de foot, une larme coula sur sa joue. Non, ça c'est sur, personne ne le comprend.

_Do you ever wanna runaway ? Do you lock yourself in your room ?_

Oh oui, tous ça, il l'avait déjà fait et pensé. Il voulait fuir. Fuir cette ville. Où personne ne le comprend. Il voulait arrêter de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, tout seul.

_With the radio on turned up so loud. That no one hears you screaming._

Ces paroles lui rappelait la semaine dernière. Il avait exactement fait la même chose. C'est son petit rituel de "l'après-cours".

_No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like ! To be like me !_

Il avait envie de dire ou même de crier ces paroles au monde. Ils ne voient rien. Ils croient que tous va bien. Mais non. Kurt fait toujours bonne figure. Il se relève quand on le pousse par terre. Il fait l'oreille sourde quand on l'insulte. Il sourit tous le temps. Mais tous ça, c'était du cinema.

_To be hurt !_

Se faire pousser contre les casiers.

_To feel lost !_

Se sentir perdu. Seul au monde.

_To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down._

Il avait ressenti ca pleins de fois. Presque tout les jours.

_To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you._

Et personne n'est la pour l'aider. Pour le sauver...

_No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life._

_Do you wanna be somebody else ? Are you sick of feeling so left out ?_

Oh oui, Kurt avait déjà pensé à "et si j'étais une fille" ou "et si j'étais hétéro" tous sera plus facile...

_Are you desperate to find something more ? Before your life is over._

Il voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas rester ici, à rien faire, à se faire insulter et bousculer. Il ouvrit les yeux et essuya ses larmes.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate ? Are you sick of everyone around ?_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son sac pour prendre ses cahiers pour faire les stupides devoirs des professeurs. Si il voulait réussir, il fallait bosser.

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies. While deep inside you're bleeding. _

Kurt s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau et commença ses devoirs.

_No you don't know what it's like. When nothing feels all right. You don't know what it's like. To be like me._

Stupide théorème ! Ca faisait 10 minutes qu'il était bloquer dessus. Sérieusement, à quoi ça sert de savoir si ABC est rectangle en B ? On s'en fou completement. Mais bon, pour réussir il faut bosser, mais qu'est ce que c'est dur...

_To be hurt ! To feel lost ! To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you._

Kurt chanta le refrain. Il n'était plus a ses devoirs.

_No you don't know what it's like. Welcome to my life._

Il ferma ses cahiers. C'est bon. Il en avait marre des ses calculs qui ne servent à rien. Il rangea ses affaires avant de descendre pour aller manger avec son père.

_No one ever lied straight to your face. No one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be Okay !_

Pendant le repas, Kurt n'avait pas dis un mot. Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et écoutait toujours la même chanson. Celle qui raconte sa vie.

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted. Never had to work it was always there. You don't know what it's like ! What it's like !_

Kurt s'endormira avec cette chanson dans les oreilles.

_To be hurt ! To feel lost ! To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you._

Le lendemain, Kurt n'avait toujours rien dis. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il se prépara pour aller à son lycée, comme tout les matins du Lundi ou Vendredi. Mais il n'avait pas la même energie pour se préparer. Non, cette fois, il prenait son temps et il s'en foutait si il était en retard.

_No you don't know what it's like. What it's like._

Kurt marcha dans les couloirs de McKinley. Tout seul. Avec la musique dans les oreilles.

_To be hurt ! To feel lost ! To be left out in the dark. To be kicked when you're down. To feel like you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down. And no one's there to save you._

Il se dirigea vers son casier, fit la combinaison et prit ses livres. Une fois tout prit, la cloche sonna. Kurt se dépêcha de fermer son cahier et de se diriger vers sa salle.

_Welcome to my life._

Kurt se fit bousculer et tomba par terre en lâchant tout ses livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il ferma ses yeux en essayant de repousser les larmes qui commençaient à venir. Reste fort Kurt, se dit-il.

- Oh excuse moi ! Est-ce que ca va ? Entendit Kurt.

Kurt ne connaissait pas cette voix. Elle était nouvelle. Elle était mélodieuse. C'était impossible que ca soit l'un des gorilles du club de foot. - Est-ce que ca va ? Répéta cette voix.

Kurt ouvrit ses yeux et... Oua. Il tomba sur un jeune homme de son age mais un peu plus petit que lui. Il avait des yeux d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : marron/dorée/vert. Il avait des cheveux bouclés tenu par un petit peu de gel et surtout, il avait un tres beau noeud papillon. Kurt adore les noeuds papillon.

- Uh... Oui je... Ca va, dit Kurt en enlevant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

Le garçon lui tendit sa main et l'aida a se relever. Pendant que Kurt lissait avec sa main ses vêtements, le garçon ramassa ses livres et lui donna.

- Je m'appelle Blaine.

- Kurt, sourit Kurt.

Blaine lui sourit en retour et l'accompagna a sa salle de cours.

_Welcome to my life._

Cette fois ci, Kurt rentra du lycée mais pas déprimé. Ca y est ! Kurt avait enfin compris à qui était adressé le "Welcome to my life" dans la chanson qui raconte sa vie. Ce "Welcome to my life" est adressé à Blaine Anderson.

_Welcome to my life..._

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes ^^ Je n'ai pas eu la foie de me relire... **

**Et franchement, écoutez cette chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas. J'adore la musique, c'est une passion pour moi. Je suis 24h/24h avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Bon après chacun son style de musique ^^ Mais vous ne verrez jamais une Songfic des 1D écrite par moi... (Je n'ai rien contre eux, hein ;)). **

**La prochaine Songfic saura sans-doute sur une chanson de Paramore ou My Chemical Romance (Mon 2eme préféré groupe !). Si vous ne connaissez pas ces groupes, Glee a reprit "Te Only Exception" de Paramore et "Sing" de My Chemical Romance (RIP mes chouchoux :'( Désolée, petit pétage de cable xD). Bref, allez les écouter ;)**

**Bye !**

**Pampanne.**


End file.
